Intoxicated
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: Two intoxicated enemies on a beach... They hate each other but will it matter when they're both in need of a little human contact?


Ridge Forrester sat on the beach under the stars, getting completely wasted. He knew he shouldn't be drinking so much, because he did completely crazy things when he was intoxicated, but what did it matter? Neither of the women he had loved for almost half of his entire life wanted him. Brooke didn't want him. Taylor didn't want him. His life couldn't have been more screwed up.

Amber Moore walked along the beach under a dark, velvety sky splattered with bright stars. She carried a bottle of liquor in one hand and a flower in the other. She had nothing left in the world to care for except for the bottle. It was her only friend, the only thing she could depend on, the only thing that would always be there when she needed it. She was heavy under the influence and felt like she was practically _floating_ beneath the stars...and she loved it.

She walked a little further down the beach, just looking at the water and craving some human company. She'd been alone by herself for days now, hadn't spoken to another human being for just as long. Ahead of her, she saw a figure seated in the sand. As she got closer, she saw it was a man. _Nice body_, she thought as she got within a few feet of the man. She sat down about a foot away from him and looked in the direction he was looking at, which just happened to be the water.

"So, what's a sexy guy like you doing out here all alone on the beach at night?" she asked, looking at the water.

_It can't be_, Ridge thought. _No, it's impossible_.

He looked beside him and saw the figure of a slender young woman sitting next to him. Her blond hair moved with the gentle breeze of the air. He studied her profile, eyes focusing on the short shorts and bikini top she was wearing, and then on her lips. He had never kissed those lips, yet he knew whose lips they were. He knew who the woman was without even fully seeing her face.

"What are you doing here, Amber?" he asked in a somewhat slurred voice. "Come to ruin my life a little more?"

_Oh great_, she thought. She looked closely at the man sitting next to her. Ridge Forrester. Her eyes ran lustfully over his lean, muscular body. He was only wearing some swimming trunks. _I see Thomas inherited his nice body from his dad_, she thought.

"Well? Gonna answer my question?" he asked in an irritated tone. "Did you come here to ruin my life a little more?"

"Nope. I think you did that pretty well yourself," she replied in a voice that was slightly slurred as well.

"Thanks for reminding me," he said with a sigh. "For once, I can't blame all my troubles on you."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What? The mighty Ridge Forrester is taking the blame for something?" she asked sarcastically.

"I still blame you for my screwed up relationship with my son, though," he said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Now that's all your fault," she said, pausing to take a swig of her drink as well. "If you hadn't been so overbearing and overprotective of Thomas..."

"And if _you_ hadn't _fucked_ him," he added. He gave a low laugh when she glared at him and stood up.

"What great luck I have. I hadn't talked to another human being in _days_ and just when I needed someone most, I stumbled across you," she said angrily. "But you can't even have a civilized conversation. What a lousy, pathetic excuse of a human being! I'm outta here!" She started stumbling away over the sand, mumbling to herself.

"Amber!" he called after her. "I was _joking_!"

"Leave me alone, jackass!" she snapped, then started to run.

"Shit," he mumbled. He stood up and quickly finished his drink. Then he dropped his bottle in the sand and took off full speed after her.

She made it back to the place where she was staying in practically no time. She hurried up the three stairs and across the small porch of the shack. She opened the door and went inside, not bothering to lock the door behind her. It didn't matter.

"Damn that Ridge Forrester!" she swore softly. She threw herself across her bed and refused not to cry.

Ridge watched her disappear into the shack. He stood outside for a few minutes, just thinking. Thinking that if he went inside, he had nothing to lose. If he went back to the place where he was staying on the island, he'd have nothing to lose. Either way, he had nothing left to lose.

It was with this mentality that he entered the place and closed the door behind him.

Amber looked up at him. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked in a loud voice.

He walked over to the bed and she sat up quickly. He sat down near her and she backed away.

"What's your deal, Ridge?" she yelled.

"Shut up, Amber," he ordered, then leaned over and kissed her before she could say anything else.

"What the hell?" she said breathlessly when he finally surfaced for air. She was in a daze from his kiss.

"I wanna see what you have that got my son so hooked on you," he said, gazing at her with glazed eyes.

She found herself smiling. "Why not?" she asked finally. "I'd like to know what had Caroline, Morgan, Taylor, Brooke, Bridget-"

"Too many to name," he interrupted, and went in for another kiss...


End file.
